the imperfections of one
by Cookiemonsterxx1
Summary: Sakura blames herself for the death of her parents...when she moves to a new town will she finally open up with the help of one girl. Hopefully better than it sounds Rated M for future content SakuraxHinata. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto...Masashi Kishimoto does :) I only own Patrick this is my first story..so please tell me how i did...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She sat quietly in the passenger side of the car,staring aimlessly out the window,her long pink hair was blowing softly in the wind from her window that was open slightly,her music blared in her head.

Patrick glanced at his adopted daughter of Four years,sighing to himself he pulled one of her earphones out"Sakura"he said in a slightly hushed tone,not taking his eyes off the road.

the said pinkette turned her head to look at the man,not speaking because why speak now when you haven't spoken in four years.  
"We're almost there"he said,forcing a small smile,trying to get some sort of response out of her  
Sakura made a noise in the back of her throat,indicating she was listening,just not caring.

"I'm doing this for...you"he said,not knowing what else to say.  
When he saw her in the foster home he wanted to know what happened and when he heard her parents were murdered he wanted to be the one to protect her and raise her.

Sakura stared at the man while putting her headphone back in,he was young looking for his age of 36,he had shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes,he was fit and worked as an artist so anywhere they lived he had one room covered in paint.

Patrick glanced at her,smiling slightly,looking back at the road quickly,missing the small smile she gave him  
Sakura looked back out her window,sighing inwardly,she didn't want to give anyone false hope because she blamed herself for the death of her parents,she ignored the tear that rolled down her cheek.

Patrick heard her music stop when they pulled into the driveway,turning his truck off he turned in his seat to look at her,blinking when she was staring at him"Sakura..."he whispered.  
She unlocked and opened the door,jumping out she hissed 'don't 'in a low tone.  
Patrick caught the one whispered word that had so many meanings behind it,sighing he watched her open the door to there new home.

Sakura set her ipod on the kitchen counter looking around the spacious area,running her fingers along the smooth cold surface,she let out a shaky breath when she sliced her finger on a rough the blood drip out she made her way upstairs to claim her room.  
Patrick rubbed between his eyes when he caught a glimpse of pink hair,yelling instantly at the movers when they almost dropped the was going to be stressful.

Sakura walked into the master bedroom,checking the closet and bathroom before looking out the window,she pressed her forehead against the cool glass along with one of her hands,staring at the passing cars and the people on the street,a light hue covered her cheeks when a pair of pale lavender eyes met hers breaking the contact she looked over her shoulder when her name was called.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Not to be pushy or anything but i'd really appreciate knowing how i did :) Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay,chapter two,because I take forever to write something :)  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!  
And lookie something new! *points downward at the thought fonts***

**Sakura's inner.**

_Sakura's thoughts._

_Everyone else's thoughts._

* * *

Hinata glanced over her shoulder,blinking when the girl was gone.

"Eh? Hinata?"Tenten questioned,raising an eyebrow "are you alright?"  
The Hyuga heiress blushed lightly "y-yes Tenten, I'm fine."

Tenten didnt buy it,but she let it go; for now.

Hinata sighed,shaking her head mentally before Tenten would question her further,opening her mouth she decided to break the silence_ again_ "Tenten, w-where are w-we going?"

Tenten sighed"Weren't you listening?"She asked,"I said as we left your house,We were going to the mall to go shopping,and meet Ino there"She added,glancing at her shy friend.  
Hinata gave a short knod "o-okay."

Neji eyed his cousin while he talked with the guys,accually,he was listening they did the talking.

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Sakura stared up at Patrick,raising an eyebrow.  
The man smiled"Sakura, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me" he said,running his fingers through his hair "I mean, this way you'll know some places and I could take you shopping."

Sakura lowered her gaze to the floor,chewing her lip aimlessly_ I can't answer you._

**Come on, stop being like this!.**

Sakura blinked as her gaze stayed focus downward _W-who are you?_

**Im you of course silly!**

Sakura shook her head mentally and looked back up at Patrick,cringing when she saw his look of concern.

"Sakura?"He questioned,tilting his head some"Are you okay?"

**Say something.**

Sakura her ipod and phone against her chest,walking past him to get outside.

**Smooth.**

_Leave me alone!_ She screamed in her head,shutting her eyes tightly when she got beside the car _Go away! and never ever come back_.

**I can't Sakura, if I go, you go.**

Sakura bit her lip,opening the door when Patrick unlocked it.

"So" he began,getting in on the driver side "Where want do you want to do first? Go to the mall? or look around?"

Sakura looked at him_ I'm not going to answer you,so why do you even bother._ knodding she grabbed a napkin and a pen and wrote done 'Mall'

Patrick shrugged with a smile"that works...okay mall it is."

Sakura put in her head phones,turning up the music as she stared out the window,singing the song in her head so she wouldn't to listen to her 'inner'.

_' How can I miss you if you never would stay?  
If you need time, I guess I´ll go away  
Inside me now there´s only heartache and pain  
So where's the fire?  
you´ve become the rain _

_Are we just lost in time?  
I wonder if your love's the same  
Cause I´m not over you '_

**He's talking to you Sakura.**

Sakura opened her eyes, pausing her music as she turned to look at him.

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Hinata stared wide eyed at the dress Ino handed her"N-no I can't wear that!"

Ino raised an eyebrow"why not?" she asked,setting a hand on her hip, glancing at the short navy blue strapless dress she held "It's not like it'll kill you." the blond added.

Tenten gave her shy friend a sympathatic smile "Ino,maybe Hinata should choose her own dress" she stated,shrugging alittle "Somethings..she's more comfortable in."

Hinata sighed in relief"y-yes, please Ino?" the heiress questioned, smiling shyly,grabbing a below the knee length dark purple dress that worn thick straps"T-this..."

Neji walked into the store,his eyes growing when he seen the dress Hinata held"no!" his voice boomed,about to grab the fabric untill Ino slapped his hand.

"Let her live you old prune."The blond frowned, glaring at the older Hyuga.

Neji glared back at her.

Hinata sighed at the two _im going to go insane if this continues._ She thought, walking towards the counter to pay for her new dress.

~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~

Sakura sighed,staring at her feet as she walked next to Patrick,he'd boughten her everything she even took a glance at and she wanted to laugh at how funny he looked carring all those bags.  
Running her fingers through her hair she looked at him,covering her mouth when he tripped.  
Her inner was in to much shock to say anything,but Sakura hugged around her stomache as she doubled over with laughter.

Patrick scratched the back of his neck as he sat on the floor,blushing slightly from embaressment.

"Shit!"A boy around Sakuras age yelped"Man im so sorry that was my fault!"

Patrick shrugged"Nahh, I should've been paying attention, and she finds it amusing."he stated with a smile.

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye,biting her lip when she relaized she was being stared at.

Patrick rolled his eyes,grabbing the bags as he stood up"Lets get going Sakura."he sighed, knodding to the group of guys.

"Wait!"The one who was freaking out yelled"My names Naruto Uzumaki."

Patrick raised an eyebrow"Im Patrick, this is my daughter Sakura."

"I wanted to ask if there was anything I could do for tripping you?"Naruto asked,smiling.

Sakura went back to her emotionless state,watching Patrick and Naruto.

Patrick shook his head"Honestly, It's all good,no need to worry."

Hinata walked up to the group,freezing when she locked eyes with the same girl from before.

Sakura blinked staring at Hinata,her mouth opening slightly in curiousity.  
She ignored her inner as it ran around freaking out.

Patrick,oblivious to the tension in the air,grabbed Sakuras arm.

Hinata gasped when Ino set a hand on her shoulder, but her head turned slightly to watch the pink haired female.

* * *

**Please Review!, and I apologize for any mistakes.**


End file.
